Shane Mckay's Cwazey Dweams!
by Tenley286
Summary: What will happen when all of the characters personalities are changed to the 3rd power max? R&R to find out this awesomlyexcellent...ending...COMPLETED!Chap. 14 is the ending.
1. Default Chapter

We start off in the car with Jimmy,Hazel,Spinner,Paige,Craig, and Ashley.Just cruising along the road going to school.

Jimmy:Isnt my new car totally rad?

Spinner:I think is gay.

Paige:Spin,My brother's gay!

Spinner:SO?you want an award for it?

Paige:Maybe.....

Spinner socks Paige in the nose.Everyone starts laughing.Paige wipes the blood on Hazel's sleeve and starts laughing.

Hazel:There may be an unremovable stain of blood on my shirt, but is was so worth the laugh!

Ashley:you guys are so immature.Life Sucks.Wanna Cookie?

Everyone stares at her

Craig:Come on,It's okay babe

Ashley:Don't ever call me babe again

Craig-Okay Babe

Ashley turns into a bat and flys away.

Sean appears out of nowhere and eneters the car.

Sean:Yo that chick is WHACK!

Sean dissapears

They pull into the school.

On the roof.

Ellie Looks very sad at her wrists whitch have gashes on them.

Elie:Marco ,I'm thinking about jumping off the roof.My life is horrible.

Silence

Ellie:Marco dont you care about me and my urge to kill myself?

Marco:Girl..yo famly's a mess and so is your dress.mmmkay!

She slits her wrists one more time and She jumps off the roof and falls thourgh Jimmy's car and lands on Hazel.They all laugh.

Hazel:Besides the broken bones It was so worth the laugh!!

Want to see what happens next???Well, so do I!Coming soon!


	2. Liberty is A raging bitch and Sean is a ...

Emma,Toby ,JT and Manny are in an Empty classroom.

They are all talking randomly,(ya know so it looks like they're talking but all you see is there mouth moving?I think you get the picture).When Mrs.Kwan enters.

Mrs.Kwan:Okay class,take out your Romeo and Juliet books and start reading Chapter 2.

Toby:Do you think she notices that class hasn't even started?

JT:I don't even think she realizes that we have been studying Romeo and Juliet for the passt 3 years!

They all laugh.

The whole school is outside for some reason (Gotta think of a reason to put them outside!) and we switch to Emma and her posse. They start talking (Ya know,English Class style)when Liberty comes up.

Liberty:Manny are you aware that I can see your underpants?IT'S VERY DISTURBING!  
Manny:Well then don't be looking at whats cookin'.

Liberty scoffs and walks away,she knows she cant win.

Emma-can we please stop talking about underwear and start saving the earth? We should be recycling right now!!

Manny:well when you say recycling you mean looking hot,Then I'm always recycling!

Emma sighs and start typing on her laptop.Sean appears out of nowhere.

Sean takes emma's laptop and sticks it under his doo-rag.

Emma:Hey!!!Give that back!!

Sean:Shut up you stupid hippie!

Sean runs into the school and sees Mr. Raditch

Mr Raditch: Mr. Cameron,you seem to have a rectangular object protruding from your doo-rug.

Sean-Yo It's a doo-rag!

Mr.Raditch-Well I guess I'l have to be calling your brother.

Sean-Not if you aint got no phone!

Sean steals the phone and stick it under his doo-rag and runs.

Well there's part 2! Hope you like it!


	3. Yo,this is whack and everyone dies,or so...

Lunchtime(Sorry if some of you dont like my writing format,it's easier this way.)

Jimmy-So you guys wanna come to my party tomorrow?hris walks by.

Chris:Or y'all's can come to my party!

He starts making beatboxing noises-ANK-ANK-BM-BM!!

Jimmy-No dude, your parties suck.

Chris walks away sad.

Switches to Emma and her posse

Emma gets up on a table and screams:EVERYONE! Stop being happy!!Mr.Simpson has cancer!!!!

They all ignore her.

Manny-It's okay Em we all know how to deal.

Switches to Paige and her gang.

Craig:Woah Emma needs to calm down,Right babe?

Ashley pulls out a switch blade:What did I tell you!!???

Craig:That my band rocks?

Ashley-you are hopless.

Sean appears out of nowhere

Sean-YO THIS SCHOOL IS WHACK!

He pulls out a gun and starts shooting everyone.

Hazel: Beside the bullet lodged in my left lung,It was so worth the laugh!

Pretty soon everyone dies.Ellie walks in.

Ellie:What happened!?  
Sean:Nothing

Ellie:Okay

They walk out of the cafeteria together.

Switches to the hospital.A Patient by the name of Sahne McKay wakes up from an insanely awesome dream.

Shane McKay-Whoa , That was some cwazy dweam!!!

Nurse with Mustache:Get back to sleep old man.

Okay,next part,soon,and way funnier.I'm just getting the story started so it mihgt not be funnyt o some of you.


	4. Ahh Shane goes back to sleep and the fun...

Emma and Toby are in Mr.Simpson class.They are the only students who are in the class.Mr.Simpson is talking about some internet shit and Toby is very intersested.

Emma raises her hand.  
Mr.Simpson: Yes scary stepdaughter of mine.

Emma:Don't you think we should be saving trashcans instead of learning about internet urls and https and .coms and .nets and .orgs and

Sean appears and interpts:Yo that chick is whack!

Everyone stares at him and Emma says, "Arent you suppossed to be in class?"

Sean slowly backs up looking at them.They look at him while he is doing it.Their eyes follow him out the room.

Mr.Simpson:back to the le...

Manny comes in.

Mr.Simpson:Manny you are..,.um ...sorry whats the word?...the kemo is making so dumb that I cant remember anything...like a stolen laptop.

Manny:I guess i'm LATE...sorry sir...but I was to busy being hot to notice that class has started.

Manny sits next to Emma.

Emma:MANNY!

Manny:What did I do?

Emma: do you know how many stuffed animals had to die to make your sweater?

Manny: probably...a thousand...which is how many guys...stare...at my sexy body all day...

JT Comes in with lipstick all over his face. He is stumbling in like he is dunk..(Maybe done by the insane hottness of Manny?The world will never know)  
He falls to the ground and Mr.Simpson starts to rape him

They all stare.

Then Toby starts to watch very intensley,Emma starts crying and Manny is looking at herself in her pocket mirror.


	5. HEY Craig stole Sean's line biznatch and...

All of the children are scattering the halls of Degrassi!

.Paige and he insanley popular posse are in Mr.Simpsons MI clas now and Emma's not-so-insanley popular group is in math class.

When they sit down, the police come bursting through the door and they arrest Mr.Simpson (For that act of oh-so not funny "Stuff" that happened in Part 1.

Spinner:That is soooo gay.

Paige:Spin,my broth..

Spinner Interupts her.

Spinner:Yeah Yeah we all know..

Everybody in the room:YOUR BROTHERS GAY,AND YOU THINK YOU DESERVE AN AWARD FOR IT.

Marco:Dylan's not eh only gay guy in the world ya know,Paige!

Marco runs to the bathroom crying.

Paige stands up.

Paige:WHATS SO WRONG FOR THINKING I DESERVE AN WARD?

Everybody in the room:EVERYTHING,PAIGE,EVERYTHING!

Spinner punches Paige and everybody laughs,Except for Hazel of course who's looking at porn.

Craig-Yo,babe,that was so WHACK!

Sean appears out of nowhere!AHHH!

Sean-(to craig)HEY,YOU SLUT THAT'S MY LINE!YOU CANT TOUCH THAT BIZNATCH!

He takes his pointer finger puts it on his butt and makes a sizzling noise

Carig-Ewwww are you ga...I mean Ummmmmmm,sorry?  
Sean-You best be sorry  
Sean dissapears.

Jimmy-Wha the freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek (Jimmy does an awkward dance and walks out of the room like a pimp)  
Craig-Babe that was soo um...crazy?

Ashley:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I CANT TAKE THIS!

Craig-Babe?

Ashley throws a compuer and it lands on Hazel's head.Then she storms out.A couple of minutes have passed by and everyone is starring at Hazel anxciously.

Hazel realizes this and says:Okay I'm sorry,but that was sooo NOT worth the laugh!

Spinner gets mad and puches her,she lands on the ground and is bleeding.

Hazel gets up:BUT THAT SO WAS!

Everyone starts laughing,and doing the leg slap.Seriously!It was that funny!And only insanley funny things deserve the leg slap!

Next Part coming soon! Ah,another happy ending to another happy part of my insanley happy Parody!


	6. This isnt part 3 by the way My bad

YAAAYYYYPart 3!I know everyone has been awaiting this!..Yeah right..but on with the parody.

Okay so we just finished off with the oh-so-insanley popular group in Math class,but now for the oh-so-not insanley popular (but totally not forgotten)Group.

Manny and Jt are talking (he went to the nurse Yeah I know weird but I needed him for this part! ￹FPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALT" and now everything is peachy!)

Emma is talking to Liberty anout the earth and toby is listening to mr.armstrong.

Mr.Armstrong-So ...hmmmm (spots Manny giving JT a hickey and Jt feeling her up)MANNY!

mANNY-what!Cant you see im busy!

She goes back to making out with JT and...

Mr.Armstrong-Manny can you tell me what X divided by 7A times BASC is?

Manny holds up her hand (Ya know,like talk to the hand)

MAnny-Yeah not listening!

Mr.Armstrong-Dont "yeah not listening" me,girlfriend!

Manny Snaps

Manny-Your jus jelous cuz you know you cant have this!Take that BIZNATCH!

Manny walks out of the class like she is all that,and Leaves Mr.Armstrong,he gives her that little head shake thing and snaps a square.(Oh no thats trouble)

Mr.Armstrong-You think you alllllllllllll that,but you not,Next time you come out hear,ima' bust a cap in yo ass!

Manny ignores him and leaves.

Sean appears

Sean-YO THAT WAS WHACK TO THE 3RD POWER MAX!

He dissapears.

Emma-AHHHHHH I CANNOT TAKE THIS!I HAVE TO GO IN THE RAVINE TO SAVE GRASS!

She runs out of the room.


	7. Lunch TimeParty Time!

YAAAAAAY It's lunch time!

Shot of Mr.Simpson in jail saying "Lunch meet my ass,Ass meet my lunch" HEY!Even jailbirds eat lunch too!

Jimmy-YO,who wants to come to my freaky par-tay to nightttttt! (oddly he says freaky incredibly fast)

Every one raises their hands

Jay-Who wants to come to my naughty blow-jobbing ravine party tonight (again oddly he says naughty incerdibly fast)

Manny-Not even this party is too hot for me!

Chris-Yo,ANK,who wants to ,BUM BUM,come to my PHISH PISH,pary tonight?Its gon' be off the pants!

cricket noise Chris walks away sad but before he leaves some kid throws a piano athis head and says "It's chain,not pants you non-ghetto jew-freak!"

(the jew part was not meant to be offensive (I am jewish)

we hear chris in the hall screamming "But,im not a jew!"

Same random kid (ya know im just gonna call him SRK from now on)

SRK-FOOD FIGHT!

Paige-that is so season 2!

SRK-STFU!

Emma-Paige,why are you discriminating against years?Thats not good for the enviornment!And SKR,why are you..

Before emma can finish Spinner comes up and punches emma for being annoying,and punches paige for good measure!

Hazel-THAT WAS SO WORTH THE LAUGH TIMES 5 TO THE 10TH POWER MAXIMUM HEIGHTS!

Everyone starts laughing.

Sean appars out of nowhere.

Sean-YO THAT WAS SO WHACK OVERDONE,YO!

So,Sean grabs hazel and sticks her under his doo-rag.

Towerz comes in and shoots everyone.

Ellie is coming out of the bathroom and she has a protracter in her hand

Ellie-What happened?

Towerz-hmhmhmhnd (Ya know mumbling,like Kenny style from South Park)

Ellie-Ohhhhhh.

They walk out together.

Shane wakes up and...

SURPRISE! That's not he end..he wakes up,but then the nurses give him a shot to fall abck asleep,(Cuz they want to know what happens too!),so theres going to be another part for awesome par-tays!YAAAAAY.I am so awesome!Even though they all got shot..it'll be a cool-ass zombie party!


	8. Jimmy's FREAKY Partay!

**Hey,Hey,Hey!I'm back with Part 5!On with the Zombie Parties!**

Here we are,at Jimmys FREAKY party. Here up against the wall we see Manny.Looking sooooooo bored.(Wouldn't you think she would be at Jay's NAUGHTY party instead?).Maybe she wpuld be at Jay's party if Emma wouldn't be there,convincing her to save bushes and enviornment sht. Maybe she would be able to party her way if she could convince Emma to start humping boys,instead of trees.  


We zoom to Craig coming up to Ashley.

Craig:Hey Ashley!

Ashley **(happy):**What did you just say?

**Craig is obviously stupid because he thinks that she is mad at him for saying the wrong thing.**

Craig**(scared):**Um...I said...babe?

Ashley:THIS IS SO USELESS!AHHHHHHHH!

Craig:Woah...calm down Ashler...(see's that ashley is fuming)Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...I mean..Woah calm down Ashling...(see's that ashley is fuming even more)I mean...calm down Ashel...(see's that ashley is fuming even more)Um I mean...calm down Ashner. (see's that ashley is fuming even more than before!)I mean...calm down Ashton.

Spinner comes up to Ashton..I mean Ashley and Craig.

**Spinner Punches Ashley.**

Spinner:OOHHHHHH YOU JUST GOT PUNCH'D!

**Silence**

Spinner:Get it?..Ashton...Punk'd...Punch'd.I am a riot!

**No one is laughing.  
**  
Spinner:LAUGH BITCH!

Everyone starts laughing.

**Voice:That was soooo worth the laugh!**

Marco:Like,Oh,My like gosh!That like sound like Hazel,Girlllllfriend!

Jimmy-Yo yo yo.How can that be Hazel if all there is...is some doorag on the floor.

Sean enters the apartment.GASP!He's not wearing his doo-rag.

**He picks up the doo rag and puts it on his head.**

Sean:Man i was so pissed to the 3rd power max!

He diisapears.

Hazel:Its me!YAYY!

Spinner punches her. Spinner:Yeah whatever.

Hazel:Besides the broken nose,that wass so worth the laugh!

**Then Chris comes in.**

Chris:YOYOYOYOYOYYOYO!ITS YA BOY C-DOG IN JIMMY'S HOUSE!

Jimmy:HEY!You wanksta! You dont belong here.

Chris: I ANK am BMM not ANK a BMM so ANK called BMM wanksta ANK!

Jimmy:BOYS!

A bunch of GANGSTAS.not WANKSTAS come out behind him.

Jimmy:KICK IT!

Gangstas+Jimmy:You said you a gangsta,But you neva pop nuttin,We said you a wanksta,And you need to stop frontin',You go to the dealership,But you neva cop nuttin',You been hustlin a long tyme,And you ain't got nuttin.

Chris:Me I'm no mobsta, me I'm no wanksta  
Me I'm no hitman, me I'm jus me, me  
Me I'm no wanksta, me I'm no acta

Jimmy:Get the fck out you wanksta!A-HAH!

Gangstas-Dammmmmmmn Homie!

Chris runs out crying.

**Next part coming soooo soon! Promise!**


	9. Author's Note! READ please!

**Authors Note Time! **So i hope you guys liked all the chapters, and by the way that last part **WAS NOT **part 5. Im posting htis on Degrassi-Boards too, and I got mixd up, my bad! And this next part might take a little time to post, but don't worry beacuse it will be up!Thanks for reading**! 3 3 3 3**


	10. Jay's FREAKAY Partay!

**_Well,here we are at Jimmy's FREAKY party,we see a bunch of people dancing and grossly sweating heavily to music_**

_Then again we come to a bored and lonely Manny,who decides shes had enough of this "ty-non-blow-jobbing party" and leaves_

_Now we switch to Jay's NAUGHTY party. Of course beofre we actually see whats going to happen we cross over some trailers,picnic tables and randomly parked cars,the cars are of couse parked randomly because that makes them seem bad ass I guess Enough of my insanley insane ramblings and on with the story_  
**  
_Manny is walking around looking fort he perfect guy to seduce_**

Manny _**thinking-**_hmmm which guy should I go down on today? Such a tough choice...

_**Marco pops out behind Manny,excitedly.**_

Marco **excitedly- **AHHHHH OH MY GAWD MANNY,AHHH  
**  
_Manny tries to run away but Marco jumps on her back._  
**  
Manny _**non-excitedly-** _AHH MARCO GET OFF,I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE GAY!

**_Marco jumps off her back,Manny sighs in releif._**

Marco- AHHH IM HERE WITH YOU,HEHEHEHE.

**Manny looks at him like hes crazy.**

Marco- WHAT?These guys are uber cute,and like totally like um...CUTE! _**giggles uncontrollably**_

Manny-Well,if you want to you can join me,suprisingly I've never had a threesome,only four and up! As my dad says "You should always try something new every day."

Marco- Sorry,hun I don't do girls,but I know you want somma this! _**twirls around shaking and slapping his butt,eventually,he falls down**_

**_Manny walks away slowly,and runs to the nearest guy._**

Manny-Heyyyyyy sexy... whats a guy likes you doing around heres without a girly like me's?

RSG **R**andom **S**exy **G**uy looks sexily at MannyI've been around heres waitin for a girly likes you.

Marco pops out behind him and says- Well,I've been waiting in your sexy lil boxers waitin for you

RSG-Uh,slutty girl,lets go this way to my trailer to get it onnnn quietly and to get away from this queer.

**  
_Manny and RSG walk away.Yeah I know it wasn't that funny,but maybe instead _****_of giving me kick-ass ideas,that little break started to suck out my funniness if that is a word Oh and sorry if I made Manny a little TOOOOOO slutty!_**


	11. Authors Note Biotch for ThrillRide

Hey guys it might be a while for the next chapter but I have to announce something. It is so FINE if you do that,Ten Ticket Thrill Ride! It'll be cool to be in your story! So you have my okay to do that! Yay, snaps for your for asking!


	12. Marco Needs Advice Quick!

_Okay,where to start next...we were just at Jay's NAUGHTY party, and well, Manny hooked up with RSG. Now we are going to find out what Marco was up too,and maybe a little Ranny RSG+MANNYRANNY,I'm good like that._

So,now we see Marco walking "SEXILY" swinging his hips and jont like thatSmiling and waving at ALL the guys.

Marco:Hey,sexxxyy,wanna play?

Sexxxyy_:Starts laughing_ This queer boy thinks I'll actually preform sexual actions on him!

_Puts on teacher glasses and takes out a book titled _**"The possibilities and um..non-possibilities of straight males and...not straight males"**

Sexxxyy:According to this book,it is humanly impossible that I,a straight boy,would have sex with you,a gay boy!

_Takes off glasses and throws the book at some guys head and he falls down. _

Sexxxyy:I can't beleive this queer! The nerve! _Looks at a teary-eyed Marco_ Isn't that right?QUEERY MCJONT FACE?(her starts piting and laughing and soon all the other boys Join in)

_Don't you feel bad? I do.And your about to feel worse. Pretty soon almost EVERY guy in this party has rejected him after Sexxxyy's rude comments._

He gets very disapointed becuase ALL of the guys are sadly,turning him down! POOR MARCO!

_Marco starts crying_

Marco:W-w-why don't they like me? I'm a very attractive male,who...likes males.There is n-n-nothing w-w-rong with thattt.

_Marco trys to find Manny,hoping she will give him an answer.He walks into all the trailers trying to find her and finally...he does._

Marco opens the door and hears..m- well,actually you don't want to know what he was hearing!Then Manny screams

Manny-OH MY GOD! THIS IS JUST LIKE THE DREAM I HAD LAST NIGHT! WANNA JOIN?I LOVE _Insert number here_-SOMES!

_Marco starts crying louder._

Marco: BUT MANNY! I HAVE BEEN HAVING SOME TROUBLE,I N-N-NEED YOU!

Manny-um..well...you can't HAVE me! _whispers in Marco's ear:Your gay,remeber?_

Marco:NO! I NEED Y-Y-YOUR ADVICE.

Manny-We'll as you can see,I'm very busy!

RSG:Your friends with this queer?Forget you. I'm screwing some other hot girly.

Manny-Well,I was busy,what do ya need?

Marco:Well 2 things. First,please put some clothes on,and second,I'm having guy trouble.

Manny:Well I can help you with one of those things. I like being nakey,so I'm going to stay that way,and for advise,you HAVE to sit on my lap!  
_Marco's face drops_

Manny-...Or no advice!

Marco-fine..

_Marco takes his pants off and sits on Manny's lap._

Manny:wow i didnt say anything about the pants mcJont but whatever floats your boat...anyways---------

HAHAHA! I totally cut you off,yo. You HAVE to read on to see what she says.

(Those parts where various characters were caling Marco "QUEER" were not meant to be offensive. If it was to anyone I am very sorry.)


	13. Is It Water On Knee?

Okay back to Marco! ha, man thats marco and manny, bet you didnt see that comin!And i may have some offensive things in here, so if it does offend you I dont mean any harm I just wanted to add it because im out of funnies and mayb e it would make it randomly funny! Okay well lets go on

Manny- so sugarbob, what do you need advice on?

Marco- Well, nobody at this _NAUGHTAY_ party wants to get _FREAKAY_ with me

Manny gets up quickly, making marco drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes (gay potatoes though)MMMKAY?

Manny starts-...uum..

.(god I can't think beotch...so i **_might_** just take some crazy crap from "The Sweetest Thing" to add laterr on.I recomend yu see it if you haven't)

Manny- what you need is a little confidance booster! So take all your clothes off!

Marco- No! (marco purses his lips)

Manny (sexily)- then ill do it for you

Marco- NODONTRAPEME!

While hes running Manny MAN-ages (hah) to rip marco's clothes off, sooner than you know Marco is running around outside nakey!

Manny smiles, she knew this would happen because marco is a penis muhahaha that didnt make sense but in mannys devilish mind it does like WOAH!Well since shes crazy slut girl, she starts dancing naked and sings "DO YOU LIKE PINA COLADAS? AND GETTIN CAUGHT IN THE RAIN?" hey more sweetest thing! hah Hello is Jane there? Have a lovely day!

She thought that that would boost marco's confidance, even though she should have told him that no fags come to Jays party, Jay is a crazy-homophobic-oversexed-_FREAKAY_-_NAUGHTAY_- maniac

All of the sudden Hazel is there with Manny singing and Manny hits the van by accident and it falls on Hazel and her head falls off

Hazel- besides my head being broken off that was SO worth the laugh!

Some doctor randomly walks in

RD(random doctor, yo)- Decapitation! Is it water on the knee?

Manny-NO! Its the van! Duh

Sean randomly appears "Yo that doc is whack!" then he takes a cake out of his doo rag and disapears..into thin air.

RD- dis...a..pear..ation! Is it water on the knee?

You know what Random Doctor? I don't think is.


	14. I sing the body electRAP

**Oh Em Gee! Sorryy i took so long to update i needed time to collect my funny jont. Okay soooooooo. We leftr of with Random Doctor, naked Manny, and Hazel.**

**Okay well back to Jimmy's party. Spinner is performing a rap and strippers are dancing around him.**

Spinner: our homie is a playa/that is all/so why'd ya have to go and kick his/ball and chain/aint that ya name/cuz you a playa hata and that is a shame/ well chicks like Hazel aint worth too much/ so shut up girl/and let me punch...YOU IN THE FACE MCJONT!

Everyone starts cheering because they know that Spinner will kick there asses.

Craig: babe that was so lame.

Ashley: You know what I thought we could work this out, but after i saw you i...

Spinner: GOT PUNCHED IN THE FACE!

_Spinner punches Ashley in the face and Hazel appears with a naked Manny and Marco._

Hazel:Besides the fact that i didnt get hurt, that was so worth the laugh.

Ashley: i cant effing take this shit anymore. i have one thing to say to all of you guys before i leave this world in not peace. FUCK YOU CRAIG! OKAY YOU DUMBASS TURDFACE DOUCHE!

_Ashley jumps out the window and lands on Hazel who got outside randomly._

Sean: Yo that was crazy to the.. oh shit this joke is getting whicky whicky oldddddddddddddd beechdeeeek.

_Back at Jimmys house everyone is freak dancing because they are happy that Ashley is finally dead._

Everyone-W00T! DING DONG THE BITCH IS DEAD!

Spinner calling out the window: woah, way to be not lame for a second,Ashley

_Umm because this is the last chapter of Shane's deams everyone is going to sing you a song._

**(Before this parody is over, i would like to state that Spinners rap is not mine, it is the makers of Degrassi, and the parody song that the kids of degrassi are about to sing the im sure all of you have heard is NOT mine. I am no sure who made it but whoever did and\ is reading this, i jut want to say YOU ARE A COMIC GENIUS!)**

Hazel: Once upon a time there was a school called degrassi and the children and attendenst were all fat and sassy-

_Spinner stabs hazel with a knife._ Hazel- even though spinner was a dick and didnt let me finish, that was so worth the laa- _dies_

Spinner: Cept for one little boy and his name was Rick, people pushed him around until he turned into a prick-

Jimmy: and took a gun took a gun, took a very big gun to DEGRASSI to haave himself a little bit of fun, then-

Paige: BANG! Shot Jimmy, then pointed it at Emma with sean in the way oh-

Sean- man i remeber that jont, that was crazy to the 5TH POWER MAXIMUM JOE HEIGHTS MOFOS

Toby-What a big delemma, but then Rick dies and everything was fine, cept-

Spinner- HOLD UP! TOBY, YOU LITTLE PRICK...since when are you in this parody.

Me- yeah! did i say you could sing this awesome song NOT written by me?

Paige- um actually yeah hun, you did.You the one who typed it!

Me-STFU!

Spinner punches her.

Paige- my brothers not gay! oh wait, yes he is.

Spinner- guys.on with the song beotches.

Craig-Cept, Babe's (ashley) kinda freakin out cuz Craig lost his mind- oh shit man, that me! ahhhh!

_rips of shirt like hulk and starts bashing Jimmys house till MANNY takes craigs meds and stick em up his butt._

_Emma continues for him_- and proposed at a party with his puppy dog eyes, and Ashley refused

Manny- OH WHAT A BIG SURPRISE! Then he cried like a (sexxxxxxy) baby and went back to his hotel, freecked up the room adn stuck Joey with the bill

Dead Ashley- Then he went to a wedding and acted like a whore then he kicked Joey's ass then he cried a little more-

Spinner- bitch your dead!

_Spin hit her on the head and burries her_.

Libby Tibby- Hey! remeber back when Manny and JT were goin out? JT was doin good but than began to doubt that his little stack of dimes couldnt measure up to craigs-

Alex- when he saw it in the locker room between craigs legs. then in order to get him out of his romantic slump-

Darcy- some black kid gave him a magic penis pump.

_Spinner takes darcy and throws her out the window, she hasnt been introduced properly by me!_

Me- thanks honeybee!

Paige- um sweetie that my line!

Me- not in this story miss-sister-of-a-gay-boy!

Jay- but Manny found out and to makke matters worst, it turned out that Mr. RaddBITCH! used it first.

Manny- well, paige got raped and Marco is gay.

Marco: (**_giggles like a schoolGIRL) _**Spinner gets...BONERS! and farts all day.

Ellie- Toby is a dork and liberty is too, Snakes got cancer up the wahzoo! Seans on his own-

Me: shut up Ellie, nobody likes you! Just because your totally gorgeous doesnt mean you have to rub it in!

Emma- excuse me? what kind of language is that Ellie? Up the wahzoo? do you have no compassion for snake?

Me- hes cured, get over it honey!

Emma starts crying and runs tothe ravine to hump trees and give guys BJs (whoopsies!)

Sean- Ellie likes to cut. Alexa is a bitch and Manny is a slut!

Manny- HECK YES I AM!

Owner/Writer of the song: DEGRASSI IS MY FAVORITE THING WHEN THE THEME SONG PLAYS I ALWAYS LIKE TO SING! I HOPE THAT IT NEVER GOES OFF THE AIR, I'D EVEN MISS SPINNERS HAIR!

Owner/Writer- oh yeah, and im also not going to kill/sue Tenley for using this song!

Me- yay! i heart you and your amazing skills!

Spinner smiles and his teeth shine.

Everyone- thats all forever folks! bye bye.

They all start waving. Nice...and slow...OH AND CHEESY!

_**Well there you go! And the person who wrote this song- i am sorry that I do not know your name, and I Hope it is okay that I used your song, if it is not please tell me, I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you to everyone who reads this!**_


	15. Ooopsies

yeah and guys, i forgot to post the other part of the song to give the guy full credit:

**"Emma's kinda whiny, Terri got hit, hazel doesnt ever seem to do jack shit"----um i guess Towerz can mumble that part.**

YAYYYY! and then his part comes. xoxo


End file.
